companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sturmpioneer Squad
Overview Sturmpioneers are engineer units for Oberkommando West tasked for construction and repairs. They are aggressive-oriented medium infantry armed with medium range StG44 Assault Rifles and can hold their own against most enemy infantry (or devastate them at close range) and for that reason, are good at early capturing. They can also be equipped with a Panzerschrek for anti-vehicle duties or with the proper commander, a Flammenwerfer 35 to burn out infantry. However, they are more expensive than other engineer squads as well as most early infantry, so keep them in cover to minimize casualties or flank the enemy while they are distracted by other troops. Sturmpioneers are one of the few squads that are not slowed down by mud or deep snow. While sturmpioneers have amazing killing capabilities, their durability is lacking, which means any focused fire on them is harmful. They are also are forced to do many different jobs, from close combat, to mine clearing, repairing, anti tank duties and clearing buildings, while being so expensive that its harmful to have more than 2 of them. Sturmpioneers are capable of laying mines or reinforced barbed wire. The mines can be set off by enemy infantry or vehicles, occasionally crippling vehicle engines. The reinforced barbed wire take longer to set up than regular barbed wire, but is strong enough to block movement from light vehicles as well as infantry. They cost 300 Manpower Points, and drain 3.25 from your Manpower Income per soldier, for a total of 13 for the entire squad. However, reinforcement only costs 30 manpower. Production They can produce Schu-Mine 42's at the expense of 30 munitions, which is effective at dealing damage to Infantry and causing critical engine damage to light vehicles, medium and heavy tanks, and takes about 12 seconds per piece to plant. They can also build Reinforced Barbed Wire for free, taking about eleven seconds to construct, which will stop infantry and light vehicles from crossing, but can be crushed by medium vehicles or higher, or blown up by explosives. Abilities Repair: Sturmpioneers can repair any damaged structure, vehicle or bridge. Concussive Grenade: Requires Veterancy Level 1. Staggers and stuns infantry within it's blast radius. Costs 30 munitions. Salvage Operations: Sturmpioneers can salvage spare materials from wreckage. Use on wrecked vehicles or team weapons to gain 5 Fuel, abandoned vehicles to gain 12 Fuel. Medical Supplies: Deploys three boxes of medical supplies that can be used by infantry to heal themselves. Can be used by the squad or other friendly infantry. Costs 30 munitions. Wire Cutters: Requires the Support Package upgrade. Can be used to cut through a section of barbed wires. Put Away Minesweeper: Requires Support Package upgrade. Allow you to disable your Minesweeper in order to have it's user able to fight. Recommended when on the defensive, or under attack. Upgrades: Combat Package: Gains immunity to Cold effects, and one Panzerschrek which can be used to great effectiveness against enemy vehicles, retaining high damage and penetration, though it is recommended to group two or more of these squads together if attempting to hunt vehicles. Support Package: Gives you squad a Minesweeper to use in detecting minefields, and unlocks the Wire Cutters upgrade. Veterancy: 1: Unlocks the Concussive Grenade ability. 2: Increases squad survivability and weapon control when under fire. 3: Allows the squad to construct and repair faster. 4: Increases squad survivability and weapon accuracy when under fire. 5: Increases repair speed and weapon damage when under fire. Category:OKW Units Category:Infantry